One Surprise After Another
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: It’s been two months after Ratigan’s death, and Olivia begins to feel ill. Basil becomes worried by this. However what they both discover will change their lives more than anything and with that, Basil decides to do the inevitable.


**Disclaimer! All characters belong to Eve Titus and Disney. Damn it! All I own were the ideas for this story. Again, damn it!**

**Author's note: So I decided to write a one shot that is based off my main Great Mouse Detective story A New Beginning. It just came to me so I hope you all like it and please tell me what you think. Also for those who have not read A New Beginning, I will point out that, yes, this is a BasilxOlivia pairing. Don't freak, she's older! I hope that you got that when you saw my username. If you are not a supporter of the pairing, that is fine by me. I still hope you enjoy the story either way.**

**Summary: It has been two months since Ratigan's death, and Olivia begins to feel ill. Basil becomes worried by this. However, what they both discover will change their lives more than anything and with that, Basil decides to do the inevitable. (Yeah I know not the best summary but hey, what can you do? In addition, I wrote this at four in the morning. Don't you just love it when insomnia kicks in when you don't want it to? Edit 07-03-2010: I do plan to rewrite this…eventually. At the moment, I'm in the process of writing two other GMD fanfics.)**

**

* * *

**

One Surprise After Another

_September 1907_

Olivia began to pace back and forth. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do or say. In the back of her mind, she feared the worst once Basil found out. She knew there was no possible way she could hide it, whether she wanted to or not. One way or another, he was going to know. Every ten minutes she looked at the small clock that sat on the brown side table by her bed. After everything that has happened this was that last thing neither she nor Basil wanted…at the moment at least. Another ten minutes went by and Olivia looked at the clock again. It was ten minutes past nine.

"What's taking him and Dr. Dawson so long? They should've been home by now." She said to herself.

Once again Olivia began to pace, only this time occasionally stopping in front of the full length mirror to look herself over. She gently caressed her stomach and sighed softly. Olivia didn't know whether to be excited or scared. At this moment, she was feeling so many emotions that she couldn't really think straight. Of course, she knew no matter what, they were going to be lectured by both Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson once they found out. However, she wanted to wait until Basil got home before she said anything to anyone else. She felt like it was best that he should be the first one to know.

It was a quarter to ten, when Olivia heard the front door open. She waited for a moment before gradually heading downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Basil and Dawson talking as they were removing their jackets. When Basil was hanging his Inverness on the coat rack, he noticed Olivia walking towards him. He smiled as he held her close and passionately kissed her lips. At first, she smiled at him softly when their lips finally parted, but realized the reason why she came downstairs in the first place. Basil quickly became concerned when her smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. He released her from his embrace. He knew something was wrong.

"Darling are you alright?" he asked her.

"Of course dear, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can see there's something wrong."

Olivia sighed deeply as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew this was something they couldn't take back. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. She placed her hand on her stomach once more before looking at him again.

"Basil, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I-I think you might want to sit down first."

He nodded as they headed to the sitting room. Olivia kept thinking about how she was going to tell him. As they entered the room she stopped suddenly and looked down. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. She looked up before Basil noticed anything. Walking towards him, her heart began to race due to how nervous she was. She stopped right in front of him and sighed once again. She knew she had to tell him right then and there. Once it was said, there was no turning back. The problem was she couldn't find herself to speak. She honestly didn't know what he'd do, how he'd react, nothing. She felt her eyes begin to water as she looked at him.

"I-I don't know how else to say this. So I'm just to say it." Looking deep into Basil's green eyes, she said the two words that would change their whole lives forever, "Basil, I-I'm pregnant."

To Olivia, it felt like time had just stopped completely. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for his reaction, but nothing. Not a single word slipped from his lips. All he had was a blank look. She had a feeling as to what his reaction would be. She knew that he was probably thinking that this was the biggest mistake of his life. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"Basil, please say something." She begged almost helplessly. Still he said nothing. She slowly lowered her head and began to cry softly. A minute later she noticed Basil beginning to stand and she quickly shot her head up. She was beginning to fear what he was going to do. Finally he spoke up, almost a whisper, but still loud enough to where she could hear.

"I-I don't believe it."

"Basil, I can only imagine what you're feeling right now and I know this was the last thing you wanted…"

Before she could even say more, Basil's face suddenly lit up as he lifted her in the air and spun her around, laughing joyfully. She could help but laugh her self. How he was acting at the moment surprised her more than anything.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he shouted as he continued laughing. Placing Olivia back down, he held her tightly.

"So, you're not upset?" Olivia asked, looking up at Basil slightly with a confused look on her face.

"Upset, Livy, why would I be upset?"

"I don't know. I was afraid that you'd react differently."

As Basil sat Olivia down, he kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in his. She could see nothing but pure happiness in his eyes. This made her relax so much, that it also made her question why she was so scared to tell him in the first place. She could see by the look on his face that there was no regret written anywhere.

"Olivia, before I met you, it didn't matter to me if I never married or had children of my own. To me, that wasn't a major priority in my life. If you noticed when you and I first met, you could essentially see that I was married to my work. However, it was you that changed me into the man I am now. It was you that made me realize that I've spent so many years of my life hiding my feelings from anyone. Yes I will say I thought I felt love once when I was younger, but I realized that it wasn't meant to be. Even at that time, I lost a part of myself that I couldn't take back. That's why, when I first met you, you changed the way I felt about children. When you came back tens years later, you made me fall for you the moment I laid eyes on you. The night we made love, at first I was afraid that you'd regret it but you didn't. Even now, knowing that we're going to have a baby is showing me that life is giving me a chance to become something I never thought I'd ever be. It's all because of you. Livy, you've given me a chance to be all that I could ever be. So don't think for a second that this baby is going to make me regret what we did. Don't think for a second that I'd ever stop loving you because I won't. Olivia, you are the only woman that I'll ever love. Don't ever forget that."

She sat there in complete silence. She never knew that she had that much of an influence on him. She felt tears of joy streaming down her face. Hearing these words made her realize that she was the luckiest woman in the entire world to have someone like him. When she found out that she was in love with Basil five years ago, she actually tried every possible way to end what she was feeling for him. Even though she was thirteen, she still knew well enough that it wouldn't happen because of how Basil was then. Unfortunately she never got over her love for him. For those five years, she dreamt about him constantly, he was the only thing on her mind. Yes her father knew that she was in love with someone, but she never dared to let him know that it was Basil. But now, things have changed, their lives have changed. Instead of Basil feeling like she was a daughter to him, she was now the one he deeply loved, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Without even hesitating, she threw herself at him, making them both fall to the floor laughing as Basil ended up being slightly on top of her. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they kissed each other passionately. Pulling away, Olivia jumped slightly, looking down at her stomach once again. Basil knew almost instantly what was going on. He lifted himself from her and sat her up with her back against him on the floor. Olivia took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Basil laughed softly as he felt a slight movement. Olivia couldn't help but smile. What turned out to be the scariest moment of her life, almost instantly became the happiest of her life. She honestly didn't know how things could get better than this. She then remembered that there were two others that still didn't know. She looked at Basil with a half smile on her face.

"So, how are we going to tell Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about them. And the question, my dear isn't how are we going to tell them, it's what are they going to do to us once we tell them?"

"Or better yet, what are they going to do to you?"

Basil looked at her with a sarcastic look that basically said, "Thanks for the backup." All she did was laugh and kiss his nose before she started to get up, but Basil got to his feet before she could make a slight move and helped her up.

"Basil, I'm pregnant not helpless."

"I know, just trying to be helpful ahead of time."

Olivia smiled and shook her head as they headed to the kitchen where Mrs. Judson and Dawson were. Basil could tell that Olivia was slightly nervous because she was squeezing his hand slightly. He would admit he was nervous too, but he could hide his feelings easily. Before they entered, Basil quickly gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek. Mrs. Judson had just sat down at the table with Dr. Dawson as they entered the kitchen. Olivia did her best to hide her nerves. Thankfully enough she did well because neither of them suspected a thing. That was until Basil spoke up.

"Umm, Olivia and I have something to tell you both." He said while trying to hide his nervousness. This caught their attention instantly while at the same time made him lose it. He figured he might as well say it before his nerves really got the best of him but before he could say anything, Olivia took over for him.

"Basil and I are having a baby."

They both stood there waiting for either of them to say something. Finally Dr. Dawson spoke up while being as calm as he possibly could.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I figured that's why I was nauseous most of the time for the past couple of months. Plus we felt it move." Olivia stated.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Judson asked.

"Two months ago, when we were captured, I can easily say that Olivia and I weren't really thinking of the consequences when it happened."

"Well I can see that or else this wouldn't have happened. Mr. Basil, for as long as I've known you I thought you'd be smarter than this-"

"-Mrs. Judson, if I may interrupt for a moment. Please don't take offense or anything but don't blame Basil for the whole situation. He never forced me into it. I asked for it and before he did anything he asked me if I was sure that I was ready and I felt like I was. I love him and trust him with my life. So as said don't put him entirely at fault." Olivia said finally.

Dr. Dawson sighed softly and looked at Basil and Olivia once more. He did notice that they have been acting different for the past two months. He knew that Basil had feelings for young Olivia but he never would've guessed that anything like this would happen. However, anything could happen if you were in a life or death situation and you didn't know if you'd ever see the one you love the most ever again. He could see in both their eyes that even though it wasn't intentional, that they were willing to except what responsibilities were awaiting them.

"Well as long as you both understand and accept the consequences. And you Olivia, you do realize that from here on out you need to watch yourself, especially when helping Basil and I. No strenuous activity, and Basil, she can be just as stubborn as you so you need to watch her extra closely."

"So this means I don't get to do any of the fun stuff?" Olivia asked with a sly grin on her face.

"My dear, I'm being serious. No harm is going to come upon you or the baby. I take it you're about two months along, correct?"

"Yes. And I understand Dr. Dawson. Also, you don't have to worry about me slipping up, Basil is already becoming overprotective."

"I am not. But he is right darling, I think its best, just until after the baby is born, that you take a break from assisting us…"

"But…" Basil gave her a look before she could go on. Knowing she wasn't going to win, she sighed, "okay, fine, you win."

* * *

After Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson went to bed, she and Basil decided to stay up a while longer. Talking about what they were likely to expect during the pregnancy, what they were going to do once the baby was born. Once the clock struck midnight, they finally went to bed…well Olivia did anyways. Basil on the other hand couldn't sleep. As he was lying in bed, the thought of him becoming a father kept repeating itself in his mind. Every second he grew more and more thrilled.

It was past three in the morning when the sound of Basil's violin woke Olivia up from her sleep. However, instead of the usual compositions he played, he was improvising. After a few minutes the melodic sounds ceased. Wrapping herself in her own dressing gown, she headed downstairs. She laughed softly as she watched him standing by the fireplace and smiling happily.

He actually remembered how his father felt the day that his brothers and sisters were born. He could easily remember the look on his face, pure happiness, even when he himself was born. His father told him that he felt like the luckiest man in all of London. Basil specifically remembered his father telling him that when his time came to be a father, it would change his life forever. From the moment he felt the baby begin to kick, to when it entered the world. Every little thing would always bring a smile to his face. So far he was right. The moment Basil felt it move, just like his father, he felt happier than he's ever been. Also, what amazed him the most was that it was Olivia who was the one carrying his child.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in your own little world." Olivia said startling Basil slightly.

"Livy, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, a few minutes. So what were you thinking?"

He looked at her and then back at the blazing fire, "I was thinking about my father. Thinking about all he told me about the day I become a father myself."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tightly, he gently placed one arm around her shoulders while his other arm barely went around her waist as his hand was placed on her stomach once again. He enjoyed the feeling it gave him knowing that he and Olivia had created life. Basil looked at her before kissing her softly. As he pulled away, he figured now was the right time to tell her what else was on his mind.

"Olivia, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

He guided her to the small blue couch that was sat up against the wall. Both sitting down, Basil took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"I meant to say this earlier, but with everything that happened today it slipped my mind. I know you'll probably think that I'm wrong when I say that I don't think I deserve to have you. I don't have much to give to you except the true love I have for you. You're the only thing that keeps me going. After everything we've been through, I feel like something was telling me that we were meant to be together. I don't think I could go on with my life without you. I know now that it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

With that said, Basil reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Olivia realized where he was going with this, as she watched him kneel in front of her. Opening the box, her eyes widened. The sight of it was indescribable. He smiled at her as he took her hand.

"Olivia Elizabeth Flaversham, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. The one thing she ever wanted, the one thing she practically dreamt about her whole life was really happening. Looking deep into his eyes, she kissed him passionately and finally answered.

"Yes."

Slipping the ring on her finger, he stood her up as they kissed deeply and just as passionately once more.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it. I'm not sure but I think I did make Basil OOC. If I did, sorry about that, I still hope you enjoyed it. As I said before, I wrote this at four in the morning. To me, it was worth writing, even though I have to get ready for drill in…well…now actually, since it's now almost 5:30. Anyways, let me know what you all think. Also I just noticed that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so…consider this an early V-Day fanfic since I won't be able to upload it later on today because I'll be in Lexington. Isn't being in the Virginia Defense Force fun? Again, R&R! **


End file.
